Power Rangers: A Hidden Prophecy
by Slytheringoddess89
Summary: A hidden Prophecy, Great Powere Source, Rekindled love, soul mate, Secrets revealed. What more can you ask for in a story. KIMTOM, TORIBLAKE, KIRATRENT


**Power Rangers: The Hidden Prophecy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers I wish I did. Haim Saban owns them (damn you). I just using them for my own enjoyment._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**5 years ago **_

Two men, stroll through a forest area in search of ancient artifacts. The young man with the brown spikey hair began to speak.

"Hey Anton, i think i found something" said an excited Tommy Oliver.

Tommy found and old broken piece of parchment. His partner a medium height pale man with red hair, approached Tommy and read the piece of parchment.

"_ In order to retrieve the ultimate power of distruction you must 3 of one soul..."_ read Anton.

"Hmmm, that's odd what do you think it is?" said Tommy

" i dunno" replied Anton

Suddenly Tommy had a flash back of what Zordon had told him about a lost prophecy.

_Flash Back _

_Ranger please report to the command center. Alpha said in a terrified voice_

_while six color figures float through the air. They had all transported to this _

_place with computers every where._

_Tommy: Hey Alpha, what going on?_

_(sounding really concerned)_

_Alpha: Rangers there might be an emergency on our hands._

_Jason: What is it Alpha?_

_Zordon: Well about 10,000 years ago there was a prophecy. A great and powerful ranger the Platinum Ranger. Her name was Alkanai. Alkanai Had the power to forsee the future. She made a prophecy about the future of the Power Ranger and the forces of evil._

_Alpha: We think Lord Zed have stumble upon a piece of it_

_Kimberly: How come a piece?_

_Zordon: Once, lord zed who was a ranger that turned evil found out about he tried to destroy it but it only broke into pieces. And scattered on Reefside, California._

_Aisha: That's Crazy._

_Billy: Do you know for shore wheither or not he has a piece of the prophecy?_

_Alpha: Rangers i don't know but if he does. But if he do has a piece and finds the rest. The Earth will be in grave danger.We'll keep you updated just keep your eyes out._

_Tommy: That's what we will do._

_End of flash back_

Tommy snapped back to reality and tried to dismiss this idea of it being the prophecy. He felt he would really need on day so he asked Anton for the piece of parchment.

"UMM Anton do you mind if i take it and look into it further"

" No Problem, Oliver" eclaimed Anton

later that night

Tommy , Walked tirely in his home and called to his darlin Kat and Trinity. The thing is Kat and Tommy just married a few months ago, but they had a child before they were married her name is " Trinity Katrina Oliver"

" Hey ladies im home" Tommy said tirely

In the kitchen are two beautiful blonde females.

" MOMMY, DADDY's HOME! DADDYS HOME !" said a very excited Trinity

both females rush to greet a tired and confused Tommy.

"Evening honey, what's wrong?" said a concerned Kat

Tommy thought hard in his head, _Should i tell her about the piece of prophecy i found or leave it as that. i think, ill leave it as that. _ Tommy said to himself.

"OH Kat it's nothing im just tired from digging all day" Said Tommy holding his two favorite women tight.

Orlando, florida memorial Hospital

" PUSH PUSH PUSH""

A young looking brunette women bared down hard to deliver her babies.

" 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Excellent Ms. Hart, Excellent" Said a nurse while coaching Kimberly to give birth.

At the next contraction kimberly gives birth two beautiful babies.

"Ms. Hart here's your babies. What are you gonna name them?"

Kimberly had her names set already she proudly annouced

"Thomas Jason Oliver and MicKayla Trinasha Oliver"

Back In ReefSide

As Kimberly was giving birth in Orlando. Tommy had a flash of a crane in his head and heard it screechin.

" Are you shore you ok?" said a very concerned Ka

"Yea yea" Said a very tired and confused Tommy

"Tommy i think you should go and lay i be to bed in an hour" said Kat

As Tommy walked to his room he said to himself "_ Oliver snap out of that"_ with that he cleared his mind and went to sleep


End file.
